Bryce
| place = 9/42 | alliances = | challenges = | votes = 6 | days = 42 | exiled = | season2 = Möbius | tribes2 = | place2 = 13/24 | alliances = | challenges2 = 4 | votes2 = 5 | days2 = 23 | exiled = }}Bryce is a contestant from Endure: Sierra Leone & Möbius. Production History Sierra Leone ''Sam's Player Review'' I'm going to live with this decision like a great case of herpes. And that's exactly what Bryce is, a great case of the herpes. I guess I'll start off with the fact that Bryce wasn't initially cast for Sierra Leone. I think it came down to the fact that someone I already knew took precedent over him and then that person dropped, and also that he was knowingly best friends with Georgina and that was like - no Georgina's mine and I can't have you doing that to me. Obviously. But then said person dropped and it was like, guess we have to cast the gay mormon now, what an overused stereotype. '' ''Bryce started off in the distinct minority on Adamus - as has been told. It was Bryce and G versus the world. There was a pretty poor attempt to save Big Mike, but neither really did it whole heartedly out of pretty much the rightful not wanting to be targeted themselves for sticking their necks out. Bryce probably would have been next out had it come down to another tribal, honestly. Georgina is just a lot more personal and her voice gets a whole lot less squeaky when attacked. But then the world shattered as The Shed - the good ol' Georgina/Bryce alliance was shattered by the tribe swap. Patty personally didn't want Georgina on her tribe due to old blood and thus the thousands of skype notifications I got a day from the chat was DISBANDED. '' ''I want to say this was both a great and awful thing for Bryce's game. Georgina and Bryce together as a pair are immediately seen as a danger and a threat needed to be taken out; however, Georgina is also a force that keeps Bryce's antics calmed and in line. Which, he didn't have a lot of in Mayagba. I will give Bryce a lot of recognition for his immediate assimilation back into the Survivor Facebook alliance - he was immediately a core member and by no means would have been taken out in the near future. Bryce, Patty, and Ricky's mix of sheer determination are what caused pretty much every Mayagba victory that happened. Bryce had a crazy amount of dedication towards filing and organization that eventually would cause him to become intern - but also what helped Patty get two idols tbh. Side note: one of the most amazing Bryce storylines on Mayagba was his small crush on Trent Parker and they were the best damn showmance of the season and no one can tell me any damn different. Bryce's crush on Trent pretty much spans all of his confessionals for a solid three episodes until his boot in which it was a true god damn tragedy and I loved every second of it. '' ''Regardless, towards the end of Mayagba, Bryce grew really restless and had a need for some sort of control which eventually lead to him harnessing being traded over to Kakim during the very last Slave Trade of the four tribe phase. This essentially can be labelled as one of the most important moments of the entire game. Patty traded down Bryce and kidnapped Dru settling in the iSF alliance which though originally unspoken, now became solid moving into the final 24 captain's challenge. In this Captain's Challenge, all three captain's were members of iSF, Bryce included. This happened: Makeni, as highlighted tons of times before was real crazy. Bryce had immunity during the rock draw leading to a more likely rock draw from the other side, and eventually Babies R Us began to form. Gaston and Bryce had spent a lot of time connecting on Mayagba, which obviously helped out tons when it came down to labelling sides of the draw. Of course, things could have been radically different had Sam or Georgina drawn the rock, there would be a whole new minority, and the game perhaps would have gone down a little bit differently. But small connections, which Bryce had, made all the difference. Of course, there's no mistaking a lack of awareness and a keen paranoia. There's was constant plotting, shifting and unease and arguably the downfall of any revolution against iSF was brought down by Bryce's weakness - his indecisiveness. There were a lot of times in which he was in a seat of power and was able to change the tides, but chose to rest. This also came in constantly avoiding tribal council come merge. (I'm literally just skipping over Temne/Mende because who cares). Merge held a lot of opportunity, a lot of back and forth and a lot of sub-alliances. Every time there was a potential shift of power though, Bryce chose to sit back and not drive it home. A common theme in the merge was throwing challenges due to the Dead Man Walking twist - this was a solid strategy considering the small basis of teams. And while people like Ricky, Dru, and Patty used this to the utmost advantage, taking out bigger threats in smaller groups, Bryce saw it as an opportunity to miss out in tribal council. Can I say I wouldn't do the same thing? Totally not. I hate throwing challenges. Given the season and the twists, was it the greatest move? No. Indirectly and frankly pretty directly as well, this caused the elimination of multiple alliance mates. Gaston in particular (pussy ass bitch) could have potentially survived had Bryce decided to attend tribal when it came to the hitting challenge, but ultimately decided staying out of the fray and not choosing a side was most ideal in the situation. This was a huge detriment to Bryce's game - and frankly became a little bit annoying. Not only from a hosting stand point, but to players as well. Everyone was pretty aware of what Bryce was doing at all times but both sides were pretty confident that come voting time, Bryce would be voting with them. (Notably, at merge, an annoyed Rachel just straight up decided to vote for Bryce at the sixteen person tribal council because he was annoying to her. Hilarious.) In fact - Bryce went to so few tribal councils that Jamie Eles, who placed 23rd, attended more tribals than Bryce. The first tribal Bryce attended at the merge, aside from the sixteen person merge vote - he was voted out. Which overall was an excellent tribal, it was the culmination of a lot of feelings, and really did get personal. But beyond a doubt is one of the most notable and important tribal councils in all three seasons. "Let's Go Weasel Hunting." I'm just going to link it below. I feel like the great part about it is really that it's the perfect end to an arch. Anyone who has ever talked to me about survivor knows that I'm all about a solid storyline start to finish. And Bryce's game was never ended abruptly, it played it's course down to an ultimate climax. Jillian, having just been taken out due to dabbling in flipping caused a huge outrage from a hosting and player perspective, emotions were running high as we were solidly two months into a very emotionally demanding game, and the opportunity to take out Bryce who had flip flopped and avoided potential elimination for so long was just - it was honestly, poetic. Anyways, Bryce played an excellently solid game plagued by a lack of commitment to a cause. You can't dabble in rebellion, it's full force or you get your head cut off. Excellent game, boop. Sierra Leone Profile Name: Bryce Age: 19 Current Residence: Salt Lake City, Utah Tribe Designation: Voting History Möbius Profile Name: Bryce Age: 23 Current Residence: Salt Lake City, Utah Tribe Designation: Voting History Category:Sierra Leone Category:Production Category:Intern Category:Contestant Category:Sierra Leone Contestants Category:Möbius Contestants Category:9th Place Category:13th Place Category:Returnees Category:Final Pre-Mergers